icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IGoodbye/@comment-5780273-20121124052145
Okay, so I'm going to make a comment regarding the episode, but I just want to include how it sickens me how everyone turned this into a shipping thing. I mean I expected it, but still I can't believe people actually went and did it. You all call yourself fans, and yet you have the nerve to come and complain how it lacked enough Seddie and how ticked you are at Dan. Before I go any further, I'll point out that I shipped Seddie for four years now and yet I was pretty satisfied with the ending. It was touching, it was well thought out, it answered some questions, it brought a lot of nostalgia and left some things open for the fans to decide. It had it's flaws, but it was probably one of the best series finales ever, and I believe that Dan did a great job wrapping up a popular five year series and he doesn't deserve ANYONE complaining to him that it was terrible because they didn't get what they wanted. Especially if it's shipping wise because it's clear he tried to satisfy everyone in the end.? Now I'm not targetting anyone because I don't want to create a war which is why I'm off the shipping pages for now, and I know I'm not the first to say it but I need to let it out anyways, one thing that gets to me is how no one seems to realize that it ended with NO shipping. Sure there was the Creddie kiss and the awkward Seddie phone call and the Spam subplot, and of course the Cam ending, but in the end, who truly ended up together? There was the Creddie kiss, but Carly left, and there was no words exchanged, no 'I love yous' or, 'lets get back together. Same with Seddie. That's why I believe that those random shipping moments were unnessacary, matter of fact I'm happy that it ended neutrally and think that with how the shipping wars got out of hand that it was best he gave a little bit of everything and ended with everyone just being friends. I agree that there should've been some closure as opposed to the phone call and kiss being forgotten about, but I think that the goodbyes were more important than that, and that's the most important thing to true iCarly fans. We got to meet Carly's dad, watch the end of the iCarly web series as well as the show itself, that everyone was still friends at the end of the day, and get shown several memories from th shows beginning to end. We got a few laughs and throwbacks, and that's all we really needed in a series finale, and to be honest if any shipping happened the episode would be too focused on that and not only would one side be unhappy but people would complain that the finale focused to much on that since there would be no time for memories and for remembering why everyone watched iCarly in the first place.? And so although I believe that no ship won in the end, if you want to believe that one did, then go ahead. It did end with the Creddie kiss, although they never got together and I think it was just more of a gift to Freddie from Carly since they were close and since the show did start with Freddie loving her. I will always be a true Seddier, but I'm still happy for Creddiers too and we did get an arc after all :) so yeah that's just a little something I needed to let out. I know this is too long, but I truly did enjoy this finale with or without Seddie